


Red, Black, Green, Silver

by Robiness



Series: 13 (Oops, I mean 7) Shots for Fair Game (Valentine's Day 2020) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon parallels, Domestic Fluff, Fae & Fairies, Fair Game is immortal hell yeah, Fluff, M/M, Magic, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: Qrow, a faerie exiled from his court, finds a home in Clover's domain.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: 13 (Oops, I mean 7) Shots for Fair Game (Valentine's Day 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633228
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Red, Black, Green, Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's already Valentine's Day where I live. Since I'm single and Fair Game trash, I decided to give myself a little writing challenge.
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. Upload 13 COMPLETE works. (No updating current works, no starting new works)  
> 2\. I can only work on the next fic after I upload the previous one.  
> 3\. Deadline: Feb 14, 23:59 in Pago Pago, American Samoa (last inhabited time zone of the world)  
> 4\. Any editing will be done ONLY AFTER I upload all thirteen fics. (aka incentive, bc I will spend days after uploads just nitpicking)  
> 5\. Breaks are fine!! But no working on other fics during those breaks >:)
> 
> So yeah, I hate myself but I love Fair Game!! Enjoy!! They deserve this!! We deserve this!!

Clover felt the intruder before he heard a report about it. As the guardian of the forests surrounding the town of Remnant, the only place that hadn’t been touched by the Grimm, he needed to be vigilant about who comes and goes in his domain. 

“Who visits us?” he asked Harriet, his messenger, who was surely there to bring him news. 

She scowled. “He is of the fair folk just as we are, but he drapes himself in black and red, and leaves a trail of decay.”

He hummed. “There has been no damage done to life here, not from magic. Explain.”

“Marrow follows me. He caught the scent.”

Marrow had a good nose, and if he sniffed out something suspicious, then Clover must investigate. He must look into every possibility in these trying times. 

“He stays near the northern perimeter. Despite the intrusion, he is respectful of where he treads. I feel no malice.”

Harriet scoffed. “You, dear guardian, never feel malice until it stabs you in the back.”

* * *

The faerie was indeed cloaked in dark colours, though Clover could tell that the garb was incomplete - it was missing anything that may be attributed to a specific court. 

He watched as the faerie grew enormous black wings to carry himself up the mango tree, and took a few of the ripe fruit. 

“Greetings, stranger.”

The other turned, and landed gracefully at the base of the tree, before his wings disappeared into his clothing. He put the fruit on the grass and inclined his head to Clover. “Pardon my intrusion. I will not stay for long.”

“What brought you to my domain in the first place?”

He turned away with a displeased set to his mouth. “You can see me, guardian. You witness my shame.”

Indeed, Clover had noticed at once the shorn black tufts where there should be long, silky hair typical of their kind. He had been reluctant to broach the topic without an urgent need, sensitive as it is. 

“I do see you,” Clover agreed. “Although to whom I shall place the shame is still up for discussion.”

The other faerie did not speak, and so Clover repeated his initial question.

“My court exiled me,” was the quiet reply. “I have been roaming ever since, and your domain felt pure… I… I couldn’t resist making my camp here. I will leave soon, if you would allow me some respite.”

Clover observed him for a while. He could see the weariness the other was trying to hide, and the gauntness that threatened to overtake his beauty. He was indeed a wanderer away from the leisures of his court. 

“Come,” Clover finally said. “We have better nourishment in my abode.” He turned and started walking.

“Wait!” the other called. “That is all? You will not ask why my own family exiled me, why I was deemed fit to suffer? What skills I have to offer in exchange for your generosity? If I bring the Grimm with me?”

Clover stopped, and glanced back. “Do you bring the Grimm with you?”

The other scowled. “No! If I did, I would end myself and save everyone the trouble.”

The guardian nodded. “Then that is all I need to know. You will find sanctuary here.”

* * *

The faerie’s name was Qrow, and he was much more beautiful when he was well-fed. 

_Ah_ , Clover thought, as the other faerie accepted the new robes that were offered to him. _And even more so when he wears my colours._

“I have never worn anything of this shade in my life,” Qrow commented, peering into the looking glass in Clover’s quarters, twisting and twirling the teal and earthy cloth here and there.

“It suits you.” Clover smiled without coaxing, a feat Qrow was steadily mastering during his stay.

Qrow made a face. “I look trustworthy,” he complained. He was fond of that, complaining of appearances he called false, but Clover found true about him nonetheless. “If my sister saw me now, she’d laugh until the next century.”

“Your sister is a fool,” Clover told him, despite the truth that her foolishness benefited him in the end, for Qrow had ended up at his side.

“Hm, ruthless and cruel she may be, Raven is still clever.” A bit of light faded from Qrow’s eyes. “She wanted what was best for the court.”

Clover did not ask about Qrow’s past as a sign of respect, and Qrow rewarded him with hints from time to time. The guardian hoped that one day he would be able to piece together the entire story, if only so that he could mock the faerie called Raven for her mistakes.

* * *

“Have you ventured through Remnant?” Clover asked him as they took their nightly walk through the forest. 

Qrow chewed and swallowed his berries before replying. “The town? I have not.”

“I shall take you tomorrow, if you wish. The townsfolk suspect our nature, but they are happy to leave us to our privacy.”

“I… I am an outsider. I may bring misfortune with me, and I would never want that for your domain.”

Clover raised an eyebrow. “You have been at my side for many moons. I would not call you an outsider, even if you have yet to display your magic.”

Redness, not unlike the berries he had eaten, brought life to Qrow’s features. “And I am thankful that you let me stay. However, it would be wiser to avoid the risk.”

“Are you questioning my wisdom?” the guardian teased. 

“Of course not. I am merely…” Nothing followed.

“Do you still intend to leave, then?” Clover had to ask, before his heart sunk any further. 

Qrow avoided his gaze. “You have been most hospitable. But remember that we have yet to discern why my court concluded that the Grimm follow me, and even though any ill fortune has not reached here, I would not like to wait until it is too late. I am most grateful for your treatment, and I will compensate before I make my way.”

“I did not give you shelter in want of recompense,” Clover insisted, pulling at Qrow’s wrist in an attempt to call his attention back. “I gave you my home and my heart freely.” The other faerie’s breath hitched. “And all I ask is that you _consider_ making your home here.”

Finally, red irises revealed themselves. “And my heart?”

“Is yours to do with as you wish, but I beg you not to close it for fear of my inconvenience.”

“Inconvenience? The world is decaying, Clover, and I am a threat.”

Clover gently grasped the other faerie’s cheekbones. “You are my beloved for many reasons. One of which is the fact that our magic comes from our souls, and that I cannot believe that anything like the Grimm can come from yours.”

Qrow shed a tear, and before Clover could apologise, gently pressed their lips together.

* * *

“Your beloved has relaxed in our court,” Vine, his seer, told him while they watched Qrow show the children how to invite flowers from the ground. “Finally, the healing draws near.”

“Do you mean the Grimm? Is Qrow’s magic somehow a key?”

Vine remained silent, a favored response when he had already said all that he felt needed to be said.

The sound of Qrow’s laughter quickly distracted the guardian, and he turned to see the children pulling his beloved towards him. 

“Look what the children managed, Clover! How prodigious they are!”

On his head was a crown of clovers of different sizes, the inexperience obvious in the handiwork.

The sight stole Clover’s breath.

“Now your beloved matches you, guardian!” one of the children said in delight. 

Qrow laughed, a happy flush on his face. Normally that would lure Clover to his side in order to press a kiss to where the red spread. However, he was caught up in a vision of his beloved with a _real_ crown, one to match his. A symbol that they would be one for eternity and always equal. 

The children pulled Qrow away to play some more, and Clover considered how he would like to offer a binding, marriage, union… the term matters not. 

Vine clasped his shoulder, and warned, “Healing draws near, but the murder must go on to meet it.”

* * *

A fortnight after, Clover felt intruders in his domain once again.

This time, he left for the point of entry at once, for there were seven unknowns. 

He brought his strongest fae, ordered the trees to ready their roots, told the birds to keep their beaks sharp, and requested that informing Qrow be delayed. 

Clover and all this preparation gathered to meet… children. Seven children of different courts, judging from their attire. 

“What brings you to my domain?” he inquired serenely, though he did not call off those who came to protect their home.

A faerie with wild, golden hair opened her mouth, but the smaller one beside her held her off. 

“Please sir,” she implored. “We have spent many moons searching for our uncle, and a fortnight ago he tapped into the magic of our court.” She held out her palm to display a rose she conjured. "This allowed us to trace him."

Closer observation brought to light that indeed, the golden-haired faerie and the spokesperson wore the same reds as Qrow did when he first arrived. 

“My memory reminds me that your uncle was exiled from your court. Why come now, and without warning?”

“Leader of this domain, we have discovered the source of the Grimm that plagues the world, but we are but a handful of centuries old. We come here to ask our uncle for his guidance to defeat the dark faerie who has sent out her demons.”

So a dark faerie was behind the evil that spread - the seemingly endless plight of fae and human alike.

It would bring him satisfaction to finally uproot that lingering doubt in his beloved that the Grimm were borne of him.

These children were brave indeed, to take on a worthy endeavour, and wise to seek aid. However, Clover disliked the idea of sending Qrow into dangers wrought by one with enough power to fuel her madness.

“What of the elders in _your_ court?” Clover asked, for it must be known that Qrow now belonged to his. 

The golden-haired faerie scowled. “My mother is a fool and will never admit to her mistakes.” Clover was surprised that there were some who shared his opinion, and those of Raven's blood at that.

The spokesperson sent her a glance, but sighed in agreement. “We have no one to turn to but our uncle.”

There was no helping it, it seems. He called for Harriet. “I request my beloved's presence to confirm the tales of these children.”

“There’s no need, Clover, for I am here. I felt the intrusion as well." Qrow exchanged a smile with him at the proof that the land recognized both of them as protectors.

Amidst cries of “Uncle!” and enthusiastic chattering, Qrow had never looked happier... Clover was reminded of how his Qrow hadn’t told him everything about himself. Perhaps this was a boost to that endeavor.

In any case, Clover could only be pleased at the sight of his beloved’s cheer. It gladdened him to no end that there were others who shared his deep affection for Qrow.

* * *

“I shall come with you.”

“Beloved, I beg that we do not discuss this any further. Your place is here, and you are to ensure the protection of Remnant.”

In the days of preparation for the group’s journey, Clover was plagued with discontent that he could not help but process in an immature manner. “ _Your_ place is here, as well.”

“Clover,” Qrow chided. “I leave with them once the moon has slept. You have already agreed several times. Must I take with me only a memory of your childish pout?”

Sighing, Clover gathered Qrow to his side. “The thought of your absence brings aches to my heart.” With much melancholy, he stroked the ebony of Qrow’s hair, now a beautiful length that suited his beloved. The silken strands spoke of their time together, time that was about to be cut short. 

“I will return, Clover,” Qrow promised. “Always, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Clover left their bed to take something from his wooden armoire. Qrow regarded him with a curious gaze as he returned to their bed.

“A parting gift,” was all he said, handing Qrow the swaddled object. The cloth held the deep red of Qrow’s eyes, and a wave of fresh pain washed over Clover as he recalled that this would be the best imitation for an indefinite length of time. "I thought to delay this in hopes that we wouldn't have to part after all, but it is irresponsible of me to continue this... clinging."

After kissing his cheek to comfort, his beloved unwrapped the item. With wonder in his eyes, he lifted the brooch Clover had made in the shape of his namesake. The green and silver shone in the moonlight.

“If it pleases you, I would request that you wear it on your person on all the days you are away.” Clover swallowed. "To remember me in between adventures."

"Silly guardian, I have no need for a reminder, for I keep you in my heart." Qrow rewarded him with another, deeper kiss, slow and sweet. “But you have my thanks. It will bring me good fortune, as you do.”

“I hope that magic extends to me, then, so that I may be blessed with your swift return.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE.
> 
> 17 Feb 2020: Finally edited!
> 
> Tumblr: [robiness](https://robiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
